


What Your Father Doesn't Know, part two

by SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic



Series: What Your Father Doesn't Know [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic/pseuds/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic





	What Your Father Doesn't Know, part two

“Thanks for bringing me to the airport, Blaine,” Burt says as they pull up to the curb. “I would’ve had Kate drive me, but you know I don’t like her driving at night.”

“Not a problem at all,” Blaine tells him sincerely.

Burt just gives him a grateful smile, tugging his suitcase from the backseat. “Keep an eye on her for me, will ya?”  
“Sure thing,” Blaine agrees, giving him a wave before pulling away.

He plans on keeping an eye on Kate, all right, but that’s not all he plans on doing to her.

**

When he returns to his house, as he pulls into his driveway, he sees that the only light on is coming from his bedroom. Good, he thinks to himself.

He makes his way upstairs. Pushing the door to the bedroom open, his dick gives a little twitch in his pants.

Kate lounges on his bed, naked save for a pair of light blue panties. She looks up at the sound of the door creaking and smiles, spreading her legs. The fabric hugs her pussy, a damp spot already clearly visible.

“I’ve been waiting for you, daddy,” she tells him coyly. Her fingers slide down over her stomach, the tips of slipping into the front of her underwear. She bits her lips and arches into the touch.

“Take them off and get on your hands and knees,” Blaine instructs as he begins to strip off his own clothes. He kneels behind her, his hands sliding in-between her legs. She’s already so wet and Blaine hasn’t even decided what he wants to do with her yet. He slips a finger inside of her, drawing a moan out of her. “What do you want, baby?” he asks, slowing rocking his fingers in and out of her. “My mouth? My fingers? My cock?” He smirks when Kate doesn’t answer him, choosing instead to thrust against his fingers. Letting out a low chuckle, he withdraws him fingers, bringing his palm down hard against the swell of her ass.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” he tells her, right as he lines his cock up with her cunt. She whines, high and needy, as he slides into her. Blaine grips her hips tightly as the tight, warm sensation of being inside her overwhelming him. After a moment passes, he slowly thrusts in and out, Kate whining in protest of his slow pace.

He tugs lightly on her hair, her neck curving back and exposing her throat. “Don’t worry, daddy’ll take care of you,” he promises, his thrusts picking up speed.

Blaine can feel his orgasm coming closer when he feels Kate’s fingers brush against him as she rubs at her clit. He swats her hand roughly. “Did daddy say you could touch yourself, sweetheart?” he croons. “No, now stop being naughty,” he orders, shoving her down against the mattress and fucking into her relentlessly.

Kate moans louder than he does when he comes. He pulls out of her, grabbing at her hips, urging her to roll over. His cum is slowly leaking out of her; he collects it with a finger and pushes it back inside of her.

“Daddy,” she pleads desperately.

“Use your fingers.”

No sooner that the words have left his mouth, Kate’s pushing two fingers into her self. Blaine watches as she fucks herself with abandon. It doesn’t take more than a minute or so for her to push herself over the edge, her legs clamping together as she comes.

Panting, Kate removes her fingers, letting out a small gasp when Blaine sucks them into his mouth. Blaine lies down on his stomach between her legs, sucking her clit into his mouth. He works her over with purpose, reveling in the small jerky movements of her hips, the desperate moans tumbling out of her mouth. His cock is fully hard again by the time he gets her to orgasm for a second time, her legs tightening around his shoulders as her pussy spasms around his tongue,

Blaine quickly gets on to his knees, stroking his cock determinedly. He cums soon after, painting Kate’s chest in thick stripes of white.

Collapsing back against the bed, Blaine rubs his cum into her skin. “Later, you’re going to ride me. And then you’re going to clean my cock with your pretty little mouth,” he promises.

Kate just sighs happily.


End file.
